The Little Things Of Ouran
by AstroZombies
Summary: A collection of oneshots, all different couplings.


A collection of little one shots  
Each come with different little plots that I kind of got ideas from AMV's  
Hope you enjoy  
-----

Chapter One: It looked Like You

He didn't know what brought him to press his face up against the store window, his violet eyes looking over the small brown kitten that blinked up at him with wide green eyes. "Tamaki.." a voice muttered besides him. Turning his head, he looked at the dark haired boy that stood next to him before he looked back to the kitten in the window. By now it had noticed his attention and started rubbing against the window, the loud purring vibrating through the glass.

"It reminds me of her," was all Tamaki said.

--

Haruhi sighed, stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towl around her wet body. She was exausted from yesterdays scenario at the host club. 'That Tamaki-sempai,' she thought with a shake of her head, small droplets of water hitting the small bathroom. Stepping out of the bathroom, she was glad her room was right across from the room, and that there wern't any windows in the small hallway to give the neighbors a free show.

Stepping into her room, the tiny room definatly screamed out Haruhi. The walls were a pale green color, and because her father wanted her room to look more girly, there was a border at the bottom of the walls with small different colored flowers. A small bed sat in the corner of the room, and at the end of her bed sat a small desk where her books sat neatly stacked, and an open book sat next to them, the problems on the paper completed and ready for when she would go back to school.

"Seems dad got me cloths before he left," she mused to herself, taking note of the white dress shirt and white skirt that sat on her bed. Walking over, she lifted the cloths, looking them over and narrowed her eyes 'And he just happened to pick white clothing..' she muttered. She gave a shrug, letting the towl drop to the floor.

A pair of panties and a bra already covered some of her to protect her from the cold, but it didn't provide a lot of heat as goosebumps rose on her skin. She picked up the shirt, pulling it over her head 'Atleast I'll have one day away from the host club,' she thought with some happyness. As she was sliding the skirt on she heard the doorbell ring, before the door was being banged on.

"Hold on!" she called from her room, though it didn't stop the person as now there was a fist banging on the door while the doorbell was being hit at the same time. Knowing she wouldn't get any peace, she quickly zipped up the skirt before walking out of her room and out to the door.

--

"Ha-ru-hi!" Tamaki cried out as he banged on the door with both fists, tears streaming down his face. Kyouya made no motion to stop Tamaki as he leaned against the railing his eyes looking at the group of people that were gathered on the street "Daddys here! Let me in Haruhi!" Tamaki started pressing his finger harshly against the button for her doorbell.

"Tamaki-sempai?" a voice on the other side of the door questioned before the door was pulled open, and at the same time Tamaki was about to knock, so our scene kind of ended up like this.

Slow motion

Tamaki's fist slowly moved towards the door just as it was slowly opening, eyes slowly widening, Tamaki was too late as his fist was slowly met with

Normal

"Sempai..."

"Yes Haruhi.."

"You better be happy I moved out of the way, my father wouldn't be too happy if you punched me in the face, accident or not." Haruhi sighed, moving his fist away from the side of her face. "Haruhi I missed you!" Tamaki exclaimed to the heavens as he pulled her towards him, rubbing his cheek against the top of her head. She sighed, today was not going to be a relaxing day.

"Kyouya-sempai," Haruhi greeted, finally spotting the silent man that had been blocked from her view, he glanced up and gave a small smile "Seems we caused you a bit trouble," he said nodding towards the small crowd. She sighed, definatly today was not going to be relaxing.

"Ah, but why are you two here when you could be doing whatever rich people do," she said. Kyouya sighed "Tamaki dragged me out to go for a walk." he muttered. She blinked a few times, but noticed the hint in his voice she knew he really was dragged out.

Earlier that day

"Kyouya!" Tamaki sing songed as he walked into Kyouya's bedroom, making his way over to the side of the shadow kings bed. "Kyouya c'mon wake up sleepy head," he gently shook Kyouya's shoulder, and with a groan the dark haired boy buried himself further into the unlimited amount of blankets and pillows.

"Tamaki, don't you have something to do than try to wake me up?" Kyouya's voice emerged from the pile of bed stuff, and Tamaki smiled "Well I thought me and my best friend Kyouya could go for a walk,"

Back

"So why did you guys come here?" she questioned, tilting her head to the side. Before Kyouya said anything Tamaki quickly picked up a box that sat on the ground besides Kyouya, small holes lining the side of the box. "We come bearing gifts!" and with that Tamaki pushed past Haruhi and let himself into her home, remembering to leave his shoes at the front.

"Rich bastards.." she muttered before following the two inside.

Walking into her small living room, she noticed Tamaki and Kyouya sitting infront of the picture of her mom, and she couldn't help the small smile. "I'll get some tea," she said before making way to the kitchen.

"So how do you think she'll react?" Tamaki questioned Kyouya as he patted a gentle hand on the top of the box, where a small noise came from inside. Kyouya sighed "I don't know Tamaki, let's just hope she's not allergic." he said pushing his glasses up before looking toward the kitchen where she came out with two cups of a warm brown liquid.

"Lovely tea as always," Tamaki complimented, setting his cup down. Haruhi nodded "So what is it you two came here for?" she asked again. Tamaki smiled, pushing the box towards her, raising an eyebrow, she looked over the box, afraid to open it in fear of what Tamaki might have in it.

Haruhi's mind

Upon opening the box, Haruhi's eyes widened as she looked down into a box of books and photographs "I told you I'd tell you the story of how I grew up," Tamaki said with a smile. Haruhi gave a groan, running a hand through her hair. Quickly Tamaki pulled out a photoalbum, flipping to the front page which showed a beautiful woman with long blonde hair holding a baby Tamaki.

"This is a picture of me and my mom on my first birthday," he said pointing to the picture with a smile before he leaned closer to Haruhi "Wasn't I an attractive baby?" he asked her with a wink.

Back

With horror, Haruhi looked at the box 'Would Kyouya honestly let him come with a box of his childhood pictures?' she asked herself, looking up at Tamaki and Kyouya who looked back at her, waiting for her to open the box. 'I'll never get any of my studies done if I have to sit here and listen to his stories, I'll probably miss graduation' her eyes widened as her face paled.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki questioned, waving a hand in front of her face. Swallowing down the lump in her throat she cleared her mind "There isn't photos in here right?" she asked. Both boys blinked, looking at each other before shaking their heads "C'mon just open it," Tamaki said pushing it closer. 'There goes my education' she thought before slowly opening the box.

"What the?!" she was surprised as she pulled out a small brown furball. Looking over it, she looked at the large green eyes that blinked at her "Mew?" the furball made a noise, and quickly Haruhi dropped it, causing the small kitten to fall onto her lap, and liking what it landed on, the kitten began puring before curling up on her lap.

"It looked like you,"

-----

Lemme know what you guys think, sorry it's short, but I had a few writers block XD


End file.
